Hoodie: the term hoodie, here means an article of clothing that comes with a hood. A traditional definition includes a hooded sweatshirt, jacket, or other upper garment. The traditional design includes a drawstring, to adjust the hood opening. The hood is to be used to cover the head of the user, making the head partly enclosed, but leave the face exposed to the outside.
User: the term user or individual, has the same meaning as a wearer, with the hood put on his/her head or not on the head.
Today, hoods are generally soft head coverings which form part of a larger garment, the hoodie. They can be pulled up over the head when needed, or left to hang down the back when not. They may also be detachable to turn a winter overcoat into a summer one.